Apocalypse
by avyiceheart
Summary: Apocalypse. Inilah saat-saat di mana dunia berada di ambang kehancuran. Saat umat manusia dihancurkan oleh virus mematikan yang menyebar luas dan mengubah mereka menjadi makhluk buas tak berjiwa. Dan Kuroko dan yang lainnya harus berjuang melawan kerasnya akhir dunia demi bisa bertahan hidup. Two-shot. Adventure/Friendship AU. Dark plot. #KNBIEVENT2016FF @Facebook.


.

 **APOCALYPSE**

 **Chapter 1/2**

 **Sci-Fi (?), Adventure, Friendship AU**

 **.**

 **Buat #KNBIEVENT2016FF di grup Kuroko no Basuke Indonesia Facebook**

 **Masih newbie, ini fanfiction Kuroko no Basuke pertamaku, yoroshiku^^**

 **Hanya saran: baca FF ini sambil denger lagu OST Shingeki no Kyojin – Vogel im Kafig, biar feelnya dapet.**

.

warning: dark plot

.

.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

.

Tak ada yang mengira sama sekali bahwa dunia akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

Semuanya samar, berkabut, dan tak keruan. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan jelas bagaimana ini bermula. Yang mereka tahu begitu membuka mata, mereka sudah dihadapkan dengan pilar-pilar sosok yang tak jelas masih bernyawa atau tidak. Dengan geraman buas dan liar keluar dari mulut mereka, mata berkabut dan tak jernih, dengan tak ada lagi sisi manusia yang tampak.

Rasanya baru kemarin Kuroko dan teman-temannya bermain basket bersama—berjuang hingga bisa memenangkan Winter Cup meskipun harus mengorbankan banyak hal. Kemenangan terasa begitu manis setelah peluh, darah dan air mata mereka berjatuhan. Melawan satu demi satu tim yang kekuatannya bagaikan monster. Mereka telah berhasil menang, seperti tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Mereka tertawa dan tersenyum cerah di hadapan kamera yang mengabadikan momen tak terlupakan mereka sambil memboyong piala kemenangan buah kerja keras mereka.

Tapi hari ini, 25 Februari, dunia sudah resmi berakhir.

Tak peduli secara harfiah ataupun secara teknis, semuanya sudah berakhir. Semuanya tak berarti lagi. Sekarang ini tak ada yang lebih penting selain bertahan hidup. Di tengah kekacauan dan epidemik virus mematikan yang telah melenyapkan hampir dua pertiga populasi manusia di muka bumi ini, Kuroko dan yang lainnya harus mempertahankan nyawa mereka. Tak ada lagi yang menggubris bola basket. Tak ada lagi yang peduli apakah mereka pernah menjadi juara atau tidak. Di dunia di mana tak ada tempat aman untuk bersembunyi, mereka harus meringkuk mengais sisa-sisa makanan yang ada demi bisa membuka mata esok pagi.

Dan, kalaupun mereka berhasil membuka mata, dunia tetap tidak akan berubah. Semua warna-warni itu telah tenggelam secara permanen, ditelan abu-abu kelam yang menjerat mereka bagaikan ranjau beracun. Semuanya terlanjur ternoda oleh gelapnya kelabu dan merahnya darah.

Hari itu, bagaikan sudah terpatri sempurna dalam ingatan mereka semuanya, anggota tim bola basket Seirin kembali ke Tokyo dengan kereta malam. Setelah pertandingan melelahkan mereka melawan tim dari daerah lain, akhirnya Kuroko dan kawan-kawan memperoleh waktu libur. Mereka memesan tiket kereta terakhir agar bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk beristirahat di jalan.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa membayangkan apa yang menanti mereka di Tokyo.

Mereka bertiga belas—Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuuga, Riko, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, Tsuchida, Mitobe, Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara serta Nigou yang bersembunyi dalam tas, digiring seperti domba piaraan menuju ke tempat lapang di stasiun begitu kereta mereka tiba. Masing-masing dari mereka diberi masker, lalu diminta untuk menjalani semacam pemeriksaan.

Saat itu, bagaikan tamparan keras di wajah masing-masing, mereka diberitahu fakta tentang kehancuran dunia yang hanya berlangsung dalam waktu semalam. Tentang epidemik mematikan yang telah menyebar dan menghancurkan sepertiga umat manusia hingga pagi itu, dan fakta bahwa dunia tidak akan sama lagi.

Tindakan mereka yang membocorkan berita semacam itu adalah kesalahan besar.

Mereka semua panik, kalang-kabut, berhamburan. Penjagaan tak bisa menahan kekacauan itu lagi. Hingga akhirnya penjagaan stasiun itu diterobos oleh sesosok manusia yang tak berwujud: wajah tak lagi berbentuk dengan geraman buas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jalannya terseok-seok namun gesit, menerjang sekerumunan orang dan menggigiti anggota tubuh mereka.

Lalu datang lagi makhluk-makhluk yang lain, bergerombol memecahkan kaca pintu. Menyerbu setiap manusia yang masih memiliki detak jantung di sana. Penyerangan habis-habisan. Darah di mana-mana, berceceran. Teriakan-teriakan terdengar melengking tak terkendali dan menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga. Zombie-zombie itu sedang berpesta-pora.

Hyuuga berteriak pada anggota setimnya, kelewat panik menyuruh mereka untuk segera keluar dari sana. Tak menggubris barang bawaan mereka yang masih tergeletak di dalam kereta. Semuanya mengikuti instruksi Hyuuga, keluar dari stasiun itu dengan sebisa mungkin menghindari sosok zombie yang bergerombol di dalam sana.

Di luar, mereka bersembunyi dari bangunan ke bangunan, menyadari betapa banyak sosok-sosok yang telah berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan itu berkeliaran di jalanan kota Tokyo. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Riko bersitegang dan berdebat tentang pergi secara berkelompok atau berpencar untuk bergabung dengan keluarga masing-masing. Namun hingga akhir, mereka tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menelepon keluarga mereka, berusaha memastikan bahwa mereka masih hidup dan sehat. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Tak ada yang mengangkat telepon. Hal itu menghancurkan harapan mereka hingga berkeping-keping.

Tak ada jalan lain. Mereka harus tetap bertahan hidup. Mereka harus menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi, yang sekiranya bisa melindungi mereka dari serangan makhluk mengerikan yang tak pernah tertidur itu.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Mereka menemukan sebuah rumah besar yang ditinggalkan di pinggiran Tokyo. Rumah besar yang sebenarnya sangat sayang jika ditelantarkan begitu saja. Kulkas di dapur penuh oleh bahan makanan. Mungkin persediaan itu akan bertahan selama beberapa hari. Serta, mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan di mana mereka akan beristirahat karena ada banyak tempat tidur di sana.

Tapi jelas saja, tidak ada yang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Riko setiap hari tak lepas pandangannya dari depan layar TV, memantau setiap stasiun TV yang bisa tertangkap oleh antenna rumah ini. Sekarang hanya ada satu stasiun televisi yang masih bekerja, menayangkan berita tentang epidemik yang telah menghancurkan umat manusia. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun, selain keadaan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah dekat dengan kehancuran.

Listrik masih menyala, sehingga mereka semua bisa berlindung dari dinginnya hawa awal musim semi yang menusuk. Persediaan makanan masih ada di kulkas, tidak akan basi selama listrik masih ada. Tapi ada masalah lain: mereka tidak akan bisa berada di dalam rumah itu selamanya.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Hari di mana Furihata menemukan basement berisi katana-katana tua berkualitas tinggi, adalah hari di mana mereka semua memutuskan untuk mulai berburu persediaan makanan.

Mereka sudah berdiam diri selama tiga hari, merenung dan meratap. Bahan makanan yang ada sudah mulai menipis karena sudah dibagikan kepada dua belas orang, sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus mencari lagi jika ingin bertahan hidup. Riko menyusun rencana, membagi kelompok menjadi tiga. Kuroko, Kagami, dan Tsuchida akan menuju ke selatan. Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, dan Izuki akan menyisir daerah barat. Furihata, Kawahara serta Fukuda ke kawasan timur. Riko dan Koganei yang tidak kebagian senjata akan berjaga-jaga di tempat persembunyian bersama Nigou.

Ketakutan tak bisa terelakkan lagi. Mereka tahu sendiri betapa mengerikannya makhluk-makhluk itu. Tak bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan mereka perbuat saat berhadapan dengan sekumpulan monster itu nantinya. Tapi misi ini bukanlah untuk berhadapan dengan para zombie. Misi ini adalah untuk mencari makanan, dan mereka harus berhasil jika masih ingin nyawa mereka bertahan.

Jadi, tepat saat matahari mulai bersinar di tengah pagi yang muram, mereka semua mengeratkan genggaman pada gagang katana masing-masing. Bersiap untuk menyapa kematian.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Kelompok Kuroko kembali paling awal. Dengan baju berlumuran darah yang sudah mengering, mereka membawa dua keranjang berisi makanan kaleng dan beberapa botol minuman yang mereka temukan di convenient store di daerah utara. Tangan mereka gemetaran saat melepas katana, dengan wajah terhias trauma yang akan sangat sulit dihapuskan. Mungkin pengalaman pertama mereka mengibaskan pedang ke manusia kelewat susah untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Kelompok Hyuuga juga kembali beberapa jam setelahnya. Mereka tampak begitu kelelahan, terlebih Izuki yang tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi membawa beberapa senjata api yang mereka dapatkan di kantor polisi yang mereka lewati tadi, memberikannya ke Koganei dan Riko yang tak memiliki alat perlindungan diri. Mereka juga membawa banyak makanan-makanan yang masih segar, tersimpan rapat di dalam kotak es berukuran sedang.

Tapi, meskipun mereka bisa menemukan sedikit peluang untuk bertahan hidup, masalah tak berhenti begitu saja.

Kelompok Furihata masih belum juga kembali, bahkan hingga hari beranjak gelap.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Sambil menyeka air matanya yang hampir mengering, tangan Riko bergetar saat mencoret nama Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara yang terukir di dinding rumah itu dengan pisau tajam. Tak ada lagi harapan bahwa ketiga anak itu masih hidup. Mereka sudah menunggu dua hari tapi ketiga anak itu tidak juga kembali. Tak ada yang bisa bertahan di luar sana selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam, dan harapan mereka semakin hari semakin menipis.

Dinding lebar rumah itu kini dihiasi oleh nama-nama mereka semua—ide gila dari Kagami. Katanya, dengan ini kita tidak akan melupakan semuanya. Setiap nama yang terukir di dinding itu menjadi saksi atas perjuangan mereka. Tidak akan ada yang terlupakan dari ingatan mereka.

Kuroko memandang dinding itu dengan tatapan muram. Merasakan perasaannya berkecamuk dan teraduk-aduk oleh bayangan bahwa nantinya akan ada lagi nama yang dicoret… Akan ada lagi nyawa yang melayang. Akan ada lagi yang pergi.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Begitu persediaan makanan kembali menipis, Riko mulai menyusun rencana kembali. Kali ini, tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, mereka semua akan berburu makanan bersama-sama. Dengan ini mereka bisa saling melindungi, meskipun kecil kemungkinan mereka semua bisa kembali ke tempat perlindungan secara lengkap.

Mereka bersembilan menyisir daerah selatan, mencari convenient store yang berhasil mereka temukan dan meraup makanan sebanyak mungkin sebelum ada kelompok yang mendahului mereka. Atau, sebelum zombie yang menemukan mereka.

Kuroko bertemu dengan Midorima dan Takao di convenient store itu. Tangan mereka membawa pedang panjang yang masih berlumuran darah, bukti bahwa perjalanan mereka menuju tempat ini sama sekali tidak mulus.

Namun, sebelum Kuroko berhasil mengutarakan sepatah kata pada mereka, pintu kaca convenient store itu pecah. Segerombol zombie menerobos masuk dan mulai menyerang mereka semua. Zombie-zombie itu melompat dan menerkam Takao yang tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri, membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu berteriak keras sebelum suaranya teredam oleh nyawa yang ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya. Midorima berusaha menebas zombie-zombie yang datang ke arahnya, tapi mereka semua terlalu banyak. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan pedangnya dengan cepat karena bahunya terbebani terlalu banyak.

Kuroko menjerit melihat jasad Midorima yang digerogoti oleh sekerumunan zombie. Tubuhnya membeku tak bisa bergerak, melihat kematian di depan bola matanya. Tangannya ditarik oleh Kiyoshi yang penuh siaga, menyeretnya keluar dari tempat itu menuju tempat yang lebih tersembunyi. Diikuti oleh Riko yang ternyata lihai sekali menembakkan pistol otomatisnya untuk melindungi mereka dari belakang.

.

Mereka bertiga bersembunyi di belakang gedung tua, menunggu yang lainnya dengan hati cemas. Namun setelah sejam berlalu, yang datang hanya Kagami, Hyuuga, dan Izuki.

Riko memandangi mereka, suara bergetar tak terkendali. "Di mana yang lainnya?"

Hyuuga hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Penuh penyesalan.

Di belakangnya, Izuki dan Kagami menampakkan wajah penuh horror. Kedua mata membelalak lebar dengan pandangan kosong, seperti menerawang sesuatu yang teramat jauh.

Tubuh Kuroko melemas seketika, hampir tak bisa lagi mendengarkan suara tangis Riko yang begitu menyayat hati.

Mereka semua baru saja menyaksikan kematian kawan-kawan mereka.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Sekembalinya ke tempat perlindungan, mereka mencoret nama Koganei, Mitobe, dan Tsuchida dari permukaan dinding.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, listrik berhenti mengalir. Mereka semua dibingungkan dengan bagaimana mengawetkan makanan agar bisa bertahan selama mungkin. Riko tidak bisa lagi memantau dunia luar lewat televisi (meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri berita dari hari ke hari semakin terasa tak punya harapan lagi).

Di misi mereka selanjutnya, mereka bertemu dengan Aomine, Momoi dan Kise yang tengah dikepung segerombolan zombie.

Kagami dan Hyuuga menyelamatkan mereka, membawa ketiganya ke tempat persembunyian untuk berlindung. Aomine terluka parah, di kakinya terdapat luka bekas gigitan yang cukup dalam, terancam infeksi. Momoi mendapat shock ringan, sempat menolak untuk makan beberapa kali. Kise, yang sebelum tragedi ini sedang dalam pertandingan latihan dengan Toou, masih dalam kondisinya yang normal. Mentalnya yang sekeras baja memang sangat berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

Mereka bertukar persenjataan dan informasi. Berita tentang pemerintah Jepang yang mendirikan area berdinding khusus untuk berlindung dari bangsa zombie di daerah utara. Kise, Momoi, dan Aomine awalnya berencana menuju ke tempat itu, tapi perjalanan sepertinya tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan. Mereka tidak pernah berhenti bertemu dengan kawanan zombie di mana-mana. Seperti tidak ada celah aman di muka bumi ini untuk bersembunyi.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Malam itu, Nigou tidak berhenti menyalak. Sangat berisik sehingga membuat semuanya tidak bisa tidur. Kuroko sudah berkali-kali menenangkan anjing itu, memberinya makan kalau-kalau dia lapar. Tapi Nigou masih belum berhenti menggonggong. Anjing itu terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kuroko yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Momoi berteriak keras, menjerit seperti kesetanan. Ia meloncat keluar dari kamar yang ia kunjungi tadi, dan berteriak memperingatkan semua orang di rumah itu. Semua orang keluar dari kamar, saling menatap dengan kebingungan yang jelas di wajah mereka.

Kemudian, hening.

Suara geraman asing terdengar lirih di tengah-tengah kabut malam. Sosok Aomine muncul dari dalam kamar dengan wajah yang sama sekali berbeda dari kenampakannya tadi. Air muka garang, namun tatapannya seperti tanpa jiwa. Ia menggeram dan menyalak seperti hewan buas, lalu menerjang Momoi yang tak berdaya di atas lantai.

Seisi rumah itu langsung dilanda kepanikan tak berujung. Teriakan mereka mewarnai kelamnya malam yang muram. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi langsung berlari menuju kamar masing-masing, berniat mengambil katana yang mereka tinggalkan. Riko, Kuroko dan Kagami sudah bersiaga dengan senjata yang nyaris tak pernah lepas. Izuki dan Kise masih terpaku, nyaris tak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Teriakan malang Momoi memecah malam, dan Kise langsung beraksi. Ia berlari meloncat ke arah Aomine lalu mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. Kise berteriak keras, berusaha menyadarkan Aomine. Tapi Aomine sudah tidak ada. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah makhluk buas yang tak punya jiwa. Aomine sudah ditelan kegelapan. Luka gigitan yang ada di kakinya telah merubahnya menjadi makhluk mengerikan itu. Ia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi dengan cara apapun.

Aomine bertambah liar. Ia menyentak Kise begitu keras hingga membuat kepalanya membentur ujung runcing dari meja. Darah merembes keluar, melumuri wajah Kise yang masih terlihat shock. Kuroko melompat ke arahnya, dengan panik berteriak berusaha memastikan bahwa Kise tidak apa-apa. Tapi sudah terlambat. Kise kejang beberapa kali, lalu denyut nadinya tak bisa dirasa lagi. Napasnya berhenti.

Saat Aomine beralih menuju Kuroko, Nigou berusaha melindunginya. Menggonggong dan menyalak tanpa henti, bahkan menggigiti kaki Aomine sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi Aomine yang begitu liar tak menggubrisnya. Kakinya menendang perut mungil Nigou begitu kerasnya hingga Nigou terantuk dinding. Suara benturan itu begitu keras hingga membuat Kuroko berteriak lantang. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuknya.

Izuki berusaha melawan, mencoba menebas katana-nya ke arah Aomine sebagai peringatan. Tapi rupanya kelincahan Aomine masih belum menghilang meskipun jiwanya sudah tak ada. Tangannya menepis katana itu hingga terlempar keluar jendela, lalu Izuki diterkamnya.

Semua orang berteriak seperti kerasukan.

Kagami melangkah lebar ke depan, genggamannya begitu erat pada katananya. Air muka penuh kepedihan, membisikkan kata "maaf" dengan begitu lirih sebelum menebaskan katana-nya sekuat tenaga ke arah Aomine. Kepala Aomine terlepas dari tubuhnya, menggelinding di atas lantai dan meninggalkan jejak berupa darah kental yang muncrat ke segala arah.

Kagami melemas seketika. Katana terlepas dari tangannya. Ia menangis keras, merasa berdosa karena telah menghabisi nyawa kawannya sendiri.

Semuanya juga sama saja. Menangis meraung-raung menyaksikan jasad tak bernyawa dari teman-teman seperjuangan mereka yang tergeletak dingin di lantai. Tak terselamatkan.

.

Kepala Momoi separuh digerogoti. Kise mengalami pendarahan hebat pada kepalanya hingga nyawanya tak tertolong lagi. Nigou mengalami luka parah pada perutnya, bahkan tulang punggungnya nyaris putus. Sedangkan Izuki, kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dari Momoi. Dengan kedua mata membelalak, sebagian wajahnya telah terenggut, terkoyak dan rusak.

Tak ada di antara mereka yang masih bernapas. Semuanya sudah tak bernyawa, dingin dan pucat kehabisan darah.

Malam itu, mimpi buruk mereka berubah menjadi kenyataan.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Mental semua orang terguncang, nyaris tak bisa bangkit lagi. Kehilangan Izuki dan yang lainnya sudah cukup membuat mereka jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Tempat yang mereka kira aman ternyata adalah tempat di mana Izuki terbunuh. Tempat ini sudah tak lagi aman untuk mereka. Mereka semua harus menemukan cara lain agar bisa bertahan hidup.

Kuroko menatap dinding yang bertuliskan nama-nama mereka. Mengernyit pedih memandangi sederetan nama yang sudah tercoret.

Furihata. Fukuda. Kawahara. Tsuchida. Mitobe. Koganei. Izuki. Nigou.

Apakah ada lagi nama yang akan dicoret? Apakah ada lagi yang harus terbunuh?

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 sudah selesai dan akan dipost secepatnya.**

 **Ide dan plot dalam fanfiction ini orisinil bikinanku, dengan sedikit inspirasi dari beberapa film. Aku hanya meminjam karakter Kurobas sebagai tokoh. Maaf kalo ceritanya terlalu _dark_ , nggak sesuai sama keinginan pembaca, atau bahkan ada yang nemu typo. _This story is lack of editing_. **

_**Please comment. Let me know what you think of this story ^^**_


End file.
